Sabor a chocolate
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Viñeta/one-shot que trata sobre un encuentro entre Kakashi e Iruka en un hospital cuando eran pequeños ninjas.


Tengan presente que esta historia está insertada en el tiempo que Kakashi e Iruka eran jóvenes.

* * *

><p><span>Sabor a chocolate<span>

Los últimos días de otoño estaban contados. El joven Kakashi que, no superaba los doce años, había regresado de su entrenamiento, vistiendo las ropas un tanto gastadas y sucias. Su cabello tenía tierra y su rostro permanecía limpio por andar siempre tapado. Aparte, estaba herido. Nada grave, aunque, debía hacerse atender para prevenir cualquier infección.

Al llegar al hospital, buscó por los pasillos a una enfermera ó algún ninja médico. Tan solo se topó con un joven un poco menor que él. De largo cabello castaño amarrado por una coleta alta, y con un flequillo. Una larga cicatriz horizontal atravesaba su rostro. Sus ojos eran cafés y su estatura no era muy considerable. Él era su amigo, Iruka. Un estudiante no muy destacado, con un gran sentido del humor y que parecía sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo, solo que, ahora estaba triste. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus pestañas húmedas y su respiración un tanto agitada. Kakashi se acercó más al menor.

—Oye- dijo de pronto el joven que, entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño. — ¿Me puedes curar las heridas?- preguntó sin darle mucha importancia la tristeza del menor, pues, sabía que eso de escuchar problemas y dar consejos no era lo suyo.  
>Iruka se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, levantó su mirada y en seguida pudo confirmar que se trataba de Kakashi. Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algunas vendas. Hatake se sentó en la camilla suponiendo que su amigo lo atendería.<p>

—No sé muy bien manejar esto, Kakashi. No es mi especialidad, pero creo que servirá. Haré lo que pueda.- decía el castaño buscando algunos desinfectantes mientras inspiraba al tener un poco de mucosidad atrapada después de llorar tanto. El adolescente peli plateado lo miró extrañado, no entendía por qué se comportaba con tanta inseguridad. Iruka notó esa inquietante mirada y se detuvo algo asustado. — ¡Si quieres iré a buscar a un médico!- exclamó un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, así está bien.- respondió Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su ropa un tanto nervioso al notar la exagerada preocupación del menor. Fue así como el pequeño castaño se dispuso a atender a su amigo.

Un silencio se presenciaba en esa habitación. La concentración de Iruka para sanar esas heridas lo tenía tranquilo y muy callado.

—Eh…Y dime... ¿Por qué andabas tan triste?- preguntó el joven de cabello plateado al sentirse incómodo con tanto silencio. El castaño se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esa pregunta, pero después se acordó de todo y bajó la mirada. —No tienes por qué ocultarlo, no se lo diré a nadie.

—No tiene importancia...- murmuró el menor algo triste y al mismo tiempo enojado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije que no tiene importancia.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Son cosas mías...

— Vamos, somos amigos...

—Solo fui rechazado por una chica- interrumpió cansado de oírlo. — ¿Contento?- preguntó Iruka ya fastidiado.

— ¿Solo era eso?- fue la reacción de Kakashi. Eso descolocó al menor. Apretó sus labios con rabia y siguió desinfectando las heridas de las piernas. Unos segundos después, le pidió que se quitara la parte de arriba de su vestimenta para ver las posibles heridas en su abdomen y espalda. Tal como lo había pensado, tenía muchas. —No te enojes, pero hay cosas peores.

—No estoy enojado.- dijo Iruka empapando un algodón con alcohol para luego presionarlo con fuerza en una de las heridas. El peli plateado hizo unas muecas con los ojos al sentir el ardor en su piel. Luego, suspiró y se recostó sobre la camilla boca abajo para ser atendido en las otras heridas.

—No te desquites conmigo... Tampoco debería afectarte tanto el rechazo de una chica. Hay millones en el mundo.

—Tú lo dices porque eres popular. Todas mis compañeras andan detrás tuyo...y hasta la chica que me rechazó, me confesó que tú eras su gran amor... ¿Cómo pretendes que me sienta? - preguntó molesto. —Mi piel es tan oscura que no resulto ser atractivo para nadie… Mis ojos y mi cabello cafés son muy comunes. Además, soy un bueno para nada. En cambio tú, tienes un hermoso cabello de color plateado, piel blanca, eres fuerte y muy talentoso…

—Vaya... nunca nadie me habían halagado de esa forma... - dijo Kakashi riendo un poco avergonzado.

—No te estoy halagando para que te sientas bien. Solo digo la verdad.- contestó el castaño vendando la última herida en la espalda. El peli plateado se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso y observó el rostro de Iruka. Se notaba que hablaba en serio.

—Que ingenua es esa niña.- murmuró Hatake mirando la pared algo pensativo. Ese comentario hizo que Iruka prestara atención al peli plateado. —Espero que no te moleste lo que te diré, pero tu piel tiene un color fascinante. Es uno muy parecido al chocolate. Eso podría hacerte apetecible.- bromeó el mayor dejando al pequeño Iruka más que avergonzado. — ¿Me pregunto qué sabor tendrás?- se preguntó en voz alta Kakashi mientras se sentaba en la camilla y miraba fijamente los ojos del menor.

—De seguro tendré un sabor a tierra...Así que no vuelvas a compararla con el chocolate.- dijo Iruka que ya parecía deprimido, más que nada, porque sintió que su amigo se burlaba de su apariencia.

—Eso lo veremos...- dijo Kakashi bajándose la máscara. Hacía tiempo que no mostraba su rostro descubierto. Tomó al menor de la ropa y lo acercó a su cuerpo. El castaño solo se dejaba llevar ya que, daba por hecho que eso era un juego y que al rato pararía, pero sintió un enorme escalofrío al tener la punta de la lengua de Kakashi rozando varias veces una de sus mejillas. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y rápidamente sus mejillas se pusieron cálidas. Quería empujarlo, pero no se atrevía.

—Sí, definitivamente tienes sabor a chocolate... - decía a la vez que dejaba de lamerle el rostro.

—"¿De qué rayos habla...?"- pensaba Iruka con los ojos humedecidos. Parecía que,. quería llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de pura vergüenza.

—Oye, no llores… Supongo que no debí hacer eso.- dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa que llegó a cautivar al menor por unos segundos. Kakashi lo abrazó de forma amistosa para animarlo mientras reía. Iruka no le correspondió, aun así, no lo evitó y cada vez se sentía más avergonzado.

—No juegues conmigo…- susurró el castaño un poco enojado y triste.

—Nadie está jugando contigo…- comentó seriamente el peli plateado acariciando la cabellera del menor con ternura. Iruka había entrecerrado los ojos, ahora él mismo abrazaba a Kakashi con apego y al mismo tiempo posaba su mejilla en el hombro del mayor.

El joven de ojos negros podía sentir que ese abrazo por parte del castaño era muy cálido. Fue en ese momento que, descubrió que Iruka podía tener un lado muy dulce. Tan dulce como el chocolate.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beta:<strong> **Susano'o~ **

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Esta viñeta/one-shot la escribí para un concurso de un foro. (Naruto couples)

La idea se me vino cuando estaba comiendo chocolate con almendras (?)

Y después pensé, bueno, Iruka tiene la piel media morena (no tanto) pero cuando tengo una imagen mental de ese personaje me gusta que tenga un color tostado como un delicioso chocolate. Además hace un lindo contraste con la piel blanca de Kakashi *u*

jejeje...

Quiero comentarios º3º

Este escrito está dedicado para los amantes del KakaIru o para los que simplemente le gustó la historia *u*

Saludos


End file.
